Cinderella Story Gone Wrong
by saria222
Summary: this is a cinderella story gone really wrong. M for later chapies.
1. Chapter 1

A Cinderella story gone wrong.

All was hippie for a young 21 year old girl in the feudal age her black hair was up in beautiful curls her white gown trailing behind her. Today was her wedding day but little did she know all was about to go wrong.

"INUYASHA!!" "WHERE ARE YOU" yelled the bride kagome

Meanwhile

"kekiyo mum god you are so tight mum it feels so good"

"Inuyasha… harder…faster ahhhh INUYASHA!!!!!!"

"KEKIYO"

"Inuyasha cried a girl silently as she watched, once again her love went to that undead bitch." Just as she was about to turn around to run away she heard the thing that broke her heart.

"Kekiyo as soon as I marry that bitch Kagome I will kill her on or honeymoon, then you will get you soul back then we can live happily, my love."

With that said the so called bitch kagome ran away from her was supposed to be best day of her life. But little did she know that this was going to be the beginning of a happy life

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I know that it was short but I have to stop here because you wont read if I give it all away right will up date as soon as possible

Saria

p.s. I will tell you the secret behind my name Saria the s and a stand for super, awesome, r could stand for retarded, I ignorant, a asshole. yah it funny but it is my favorite name I made it up myself and no-one knows what it stands for well now all yous do

READ REVIEW PLEASE!! Loves all you

SARIA222/ super awesome RIA


	2. Meeting

A black haired female in a beautiful gown ran into the forest and out of sight.

As kagome ran, her gown turned in to a rag. Brown from the dirt and puddles she fell into, all the rips from the trees and brambles she got stuck on but did not notice. As she ran she muttered to her self.

"Inuyasha why."

"Why Inuyasha" she kept asking her self.

Then she ran into a white red and black boulder wait red black white that isn't a boulder she looked up into the face of a demon not just any demon… Sesshomaru.

"Which way too my brothers wedding meko?" he said

"It, it, it's cancelled"

"Why?"

"That asshole screwed kekiyo. ON OUR wedding day no less, I should have expected it

With that kagome fainted

Hum Inuyasha, on your wedding day you want to eat two cakes instead of one, you pig. Sesshomaru thought

Sesshomaru picked kagome up and flew towards his castle.

WITH INUYASHA AND BITCH

"Inuyasha I need to go and meet the other guests before any one sees us together."

"Ok love"

With Kagome's friends.

"KAGOME!!!" "INUYASHA" "where did they go?" said a brown haired Sango.

"Inuyasha their you are, could you track down kagome for me I need to do the last minute touches on her hair."

"How could you lose her?"

"I don't know she was here now she's not now hurry up and find her."

"ok, ok quit your nagging woman"

with hoes words se Inuyasha started to smell his way to kagome and when he reached the clearing where she had fainted he growled "Sesshomaru"

"hello Inuyasha I heard you waned two cakes instead of one two day but when kagome saw you with you second cake kekiyo I guess she ran off, right into me and I say that quite literally. She is at the moment at my castle recovering from fainting and an even worse wound witch I did not inflict but you did.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru? I didn't hurt her."

Ahhhh dear brother you did you hurt her more than any physical wound could you broke her hart she will be staying at my castle until she wishes to leave or stay until she dies either way what ever she does she will chose not me."

"Have a lovely day Inuyasha."

With those words he summoned his demon cloud and flew towards his castle and towards a beautiful woman.


	3. Wake Up Meko

"Meko… meko wake up."

Lord Sesshomaru you might want to call her name… its kagome

"Very well Rin" "kagome wake up… kagome

" Sango?"

"No it is this Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru!!"

"Yes?"

"What am I doing here?"

"You ran away from you wedding"

"Why would I do that?"

"Inuyasha screwed kekiyo today."

"Oh yah that asshole" she muttered "wait where am I?"

"You are residing at my castle in the West, Rin and Jenken are here also." He stated "you might want to rest. Inner is at eight rin wanted to play with you but I told her that you needed to sleep. By the way you may stay here as long or as short as you wish good night…kagome."

Good night Sesshomaru… sama"

As sesshomaru shut the door he shivered not because of the cold but because of many reasons and all of them dealing with a black haired meko from the future who was behind the door he just closed he listed the reasons in his head

1 the way her name sounded on his tongue

2 the way her hair fanned out around her head like a halo

3 the way she moaned his name in her dream

4 the way she said his name

5 the way she added Sama to his name

6 just her, in general.

He walked down to the dining hall and ordered a feast for him, kagome, and rin.

At dinner rin sat at sesshomaru's left.

Sesshomaru heard soft feet padding down towards the diner hall and looked at the door expectantly, jest as the door opened he watched as she looked around the hall and her eyes fell upon him-self and the blush spread across her cheeks. She silently glided with about as much grace as the ladey of the west over to his right and sat next to him. What she did not know was that that spot was the spot for his mate the ladey of the west.

Sesshomaru silently growled at her. Oh how he wanted to make that seat her rightful spot how much he wanted to take her right their and claim her as his so she could sit their rightfully.

"Kagome I must talk to you after our meal is over in my chambers please it is right down the hall the very next door on your right after yours."

She blushed and he smelled something spicy and it was driving him insane. She looked at him blushed some more and said "ok" it was then he realized that the smell was that of arousal. And it was doing just that to him he started to wounded if he would last the meal with that beautiful smell.

Read and review


End file.
